have you seen my shorts?
by darkman773
Summary: collections of short stories in the naruverse and other random stories about anything.


Have you seen my shorts is a compilation of short stories I will be doing they will contain and can have a character from any book movie or show anime cartoon or game. The first will be of a random thing ever. Adventure time! As some of you may have read that I had finn and jake from adventure time pop in the naruverse for a random cameo, just cause I could and its one of my favorite cartoons the usa has produced since Johnny bravo. In this small story I will be explaining how our adventurers fell into the naruverse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn opened up the door to the tree house and smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air "Ah it's a good day for an adventure!" he smiled as he looked at Jake who was showing down on his everything burrito "Hey man you ready to go?" he asked the yellow dog who nodded. "What time is it?!" he asked "ADVENTURE TIME!" they both yelled as they bumped fist and charged out the front door. The pair of hero's ran towards the forest as fast as they could "Hey Finn what are we doing out here?" Jake asked as he looked to his bestest bro!

"I don't know their has to be an adventure out here some ware." Finn scratched his hat as he scanned the forest around them. "Hey fin what's that?" Jake asked as he pointed at a red floating orb. "Hum that's new I don't think I have ever seen a red floating whatcamacallit." Fin said as he pointed at the orb. "Finn! That's an orb!" they laughed and walked closer to orb.

"Oh yea I wander what its doing out here like this?" Finn asked as he looked at Jake who stretched around looking at the orb from all angels. "I don't know bro but its definitely new around here." Jake fixed himself back beside Finn "Should we touch it?" Finn asked ad he stepped closer to the orb.

"I don't know Finn what if its sends us to another world?" he asked as he looked at his life long friend. "Well if it dose it would be an awesome adventure!" fin said as he turned looking back at Jake. "Yea but I don't know about this finn." Jakes response made Finn just wave "What evs man! This could be the best adventure we have ever had!" fin said as he touched his finger to the red floating orb.

Fin was engulfed in red light as he was sucked into the red orb "JAAAAKKKKEEEEEE!" he screamed as he disappeared "FINN!" Jake yelled as he ran up to the red orb "Hey give me back my friend you stupid orb!" Jakes fist impacted against the red orb and he to was sucked into the orb "I'm coming Finn!" he yelled as he vanished.

Jake was shooting through a red space less tube of light his body was stretched out thin and flat! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as his body traveled through the red tube of light. His scream was the only sound audible in the vacuum of light and with a fart he popped out of the red out right where Finn was standing.

"Jake you made it!" Finn smiled and hugged his companion "yea man I made it but where are we?" Jake asked as he looked around. "I have no idea. But lets look around for clues to where we are!" Finn smiled and ran into the tree line. "Hey man wait up for me!" Jake yelled as he ran after the boy with the white hat.

Once Jake caught up with fin they bumped into a guy who also had blond hair. "OH hey man! I like your suite its math!" he laughed and patted his yellow dog on his head. "This is Jake! Jake say hi!" he smiled at naruto who was looking like the guy was fucking insane! "Hey bro!" the dog named Jake waved. "WHAT the fuck! Did that dog just talk?!" naruto said as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest as if defending himself from the speaking dog! "Yea Jake can talk! And my names Finn!" the boy in the white hat smiled. "Oh my God get away from me with that weird ass dog!" Finn and Jake watched as the fellow blond ran into the forest.

"Man that was crazy!" Jake looked at fin who laughed and nodded "Yea it was but he seemed cool to me." Finn shrugged and the pair shared a laugh "Yea cool! Man did you see how spiky his hair was?" Jake asked. "Yea it was all over the place! But I liked that head band he wore it was shiny." Jake shook his head laughing "Man Finn your like a crow!"

The pair of adventurers finished looking around the village they were in. "Man this place is so cool! They are all ninjas! We should come back here some day so we can get better at being ninjas!" Finn said with a heart felt shimmer of excitement! "Dude were already good ninja do you think we could really get any better?" Jake asked. "Yea man look this knife! Its flipping math!" he said as he help up a kunai and pulled his shirt over the lower half of his face.

"Ninja style knife throw!" Finn said as he slung the kunai at a tree. "AHHHHHHH so sharp!" fin said as he ran up to the tree and grabbed the kunai out of the trunk of the tree. "Ok Ill give you that one! That was awesome!" Jake smiled and formed his hand into a kunai and threw it at the three "Look I can do it too!" he smiled and the pair of hero's burst out in a roar of laughter. "Sweet! Lets get home! This adventure has taken a lot out of me."

And with their adventure done for the day Finn and Jake found their little red orb and once more rode the little magic red tube of light home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their you guys go a little something for me not posting in a wile! This section will have a lot of stories about everything in it. The story will depend of what I am thinking of at that point and time so enjoy! Darkman773!


End file.
